Curious Latvia
by wolfwing2012
Summary: RUSLAT Latvia is curious about vodka, after all, it's Russia's favorite drink. So, he asks Russia if he can try it. Being the type of boyfriend he is, of course he complies. Fluff ensues. Horrible at summaries lol. I have never drunk alcohol before and don't intend to so please bare with this story, please don't go drink after this Flames welcome as long as they're helpful


disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia….. *sad face* Latvia was curious, what did people see is vodka? I mean, it's just a drink. Eventually, he came to the conclusion that he was going to try it. Now the question was how to get it. The smaller country walked up to his much larger lover Russia. He was in his office, doing paperwork. It was around 7 and he decided that it was time to quit for the day when he looked up, he noticed there was a fidgeting Latvia in his room. "My little Latvia, what brings you here?" Russia questioned as he kissed Raivis, not used to him ever coming to his office during his work hours. "Well, u-um, I… I was wondering I-if maybe possibly try some vodka…" Raivis whispered the last part so softly that he couldn't hear it. "What was the last part?" "I want to try vodka!" Latvia finally forced out, then turned bright red in embarrassment. "Why didn't you just say that? Of course you can try it, well that's what i would say at least. Maybe that's just because i can't say no to you, Lets' go then!" Russia's reaction completely took him by surprise, he expected him to be angry or upset, not supporting! But he took his love's hand and let him lead to the kitchen, leaning into the broad form of the country. When they got to the kitchen Latvia slid onto a stool while Russia walked around the island and reached into the pantry and pulled out a bottle. He walked around to the excited nation after grabbing a glass and poured the drink, he wasn't going to drink, he wanted to see his lovers reaction. "Well go on" The larger nation prompted as his smaller boyfriend tentatively took a sip, then one more and another, and another, etc. The Russian chuckled. - Approximately a half-hour and 3 glasses later, Latvia was absolutely hammered. Russia was highly amused, his little Raivis was a clingy and interesting drunk. "You know I love you right?" Latvia asked for about the 15th time that half hour as he kissed Russia's neck and hugged his broad form. Ivan just laughed in response and hugged him back while saying he loved him too. "Well I need to go take a shower and get ready for bed,not that I'm going to sleep but I'll come back down when I'm done, little one." But as the man started to get up, a [very drunk] Latvia clung onto him like a leech. Russia just smiled and put an arm around him, decided he wouldn't convince him to wait downstairs. So, with Latvia's legs and arms wrapped tightly around the nation, Russia walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, that was until Estonia stopped them. He and Lithuania were very overprotective of Latvia so they had decided they wouldn't tell them about their relationship until Latvia was older. But seeing that the small nation was currently drunk and insisted on pronouncing his love to the older nation, it probably wouldn't stay a secret for long. "What the hell is this!?"Estonia growled, unafraid of Russia at the moment because Latvia was involved. "Well… I'll put it bluntly, Latvia is drunk." Russia answered not in the least bit intimidated by Estonia. "WHY THE FUCK IS HE DRUNK!?" he exploded This time, the intoxicated nation responded, no less stumbling over the words, "Weeeeeellllll, I was cure-curious and my amazing boyfriend, who I love, helped me out", he then kissed Ivan's cheek and he smiled wider. The small nations brother twitched a little. "What the HELL does he mean by boyfriend and how come i didn't know about this?!" "Well boyfriend sounds a little juvenile, I think lovers would be a more correct term" Russia replied, just to piss Estonia off. "Sounds like latin lovers…" Latvia giggled still on cloud 9. "I'm Russian not Latino" Russia replied before a fuming Estonia growled in frustration. "Estonia," Latvia whined, "Leave me alone so mana mīlestība and i can take a shower and cuddle" Russia laughed and held Latvia bridle style, all adding fuel to the fire that is the anger of Estonia. Before he did something he would regret, he stalked off muttering something about telling Lithuania and disapproving of Russians. In the distance you could hear a Lithuanian scream of WHAT?! and something breaking. "Come on little one, let's get a shower and then we can go lay in bed" "Whatever you say mana mīlestība" - After about an hour or so of cleaning up, changing, and a little bit of, um, well, throwing up, Russia carried a now tired Latvia to their bed. He gently lay him down and climbed in beside him. The Russian smiled as he pulled the small nation closer to him and he snuggled into his chest. He was going to have a bitch of a hangover in the morning, but Ivan would take care of him. He played with the Latvian's silky hair as they both drifted into a deep slumber. - Latvia awoke with a groan and a pounding in his head that made it feel like he would explode. Strong arms encircled his waist and one hand stroked his back, distracting him from the pain a little. "Shhh little one, I'll get you some medicine, hold on" Russia whispered, wanting to ease the pain. "Ivan, i want to come with you. I'm starving!" "Whatever you want Raivis" Russia sighed, knowing he would regret it. He scooped his lover up. With the sudden movement, Latvia wrenched his eyes shut and held onto the Russian. ======================================================== When they got downstairs and to the kitchen, Russia gently set Latvia down, anticipating what the little country would do next. Even so, he grimaced as his love ran down the hall to the bathroom and proceeded to vomit. When he was done he washed out his mouth and stumbled down the hallway to where Russia was waiting in the kitchen with some ibuprofen and a glass of water. "Here you go love" He caringly said (as softly as possible) as he handed the pill and glass to the Latvian. He greedily took it and groaned after he swallowed, it would take a while to kick in. A few moments later two angry brothers of a certain Latvian burst into the kitchen. "What the hell Latvia!" Lithuania yelled, not realizing he had a hangover. Latvia moaned loudly in response and buried his head into Russia's well-built chest. "Lithuania shut up!" Estonia whispered yelled, "he has a hangover!" Russia wrapped his arms around his Latvia and sent a death glare to the other two countries in the room. "I'm bringing my Latvia up to our room to relax today, you'll have to do all his work" The Russian calmly stated as he scooped Latvia up bridal style. He was going to take care of his love. Okay so i had no idea how to end this lol! i might continue, but probably not. Thanks for reading, please review :) 


End file.
